


School Girls and Apple Pie

by morrezela



Series: Porn Shop Curtains [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curtain Fic, M/M, Mild Kink, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean retire from hunting and open a sex shop. Dean has a fight with his fetish costume supplier. Sam is sexually frustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Girls and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Curtain!Fic, wincest, mentions of sex toys, references to Purgatory. Light spoilers for Season 7.
> 
> A/N: This is for the ‘school themes & fetishization’ square on my homebrewbingo bingo card
> 
> This is AU after the end of Season 7. It can be read alone, but Leather and Ponies! precede it in the Porn Shop Curtains series.

“No. No absolutely not,” Dean’s voice was terse as he spoke to their costume provider over the phone. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. Dean never got testy about costume orders. In fact, he usually got orgasmic when it came time to pick out new stock to carry.

“I know that I specifically requested Japanese schoolgirl uniforms.” There was a pause before, “It is NOT a specialized market! Hentai is a widespread and perfectly acceptable kink! No, I’m not encouraging pedophilia you ass. You wouldn’t even be saying that if I wasn’t putting my foot down.”

Sam crept closer, instinct telling him to cover Dean’s back in a fight even though there was nothing he could do to help the situation.

“Well, I’m so sorry that I don’t want to insult my female customers by carrying the ‘Sailor Sluts’ line, but their bottoms contribute to my bottom line. And I refuse to pay for that company’s costumes when it is well known that they have a sexual harassment case filed against them.”

“I am NOT being hypocritical! Everybody likes sex! Fuck you!” Dean viciously stabbed the off button on his phone.

He turned at Sam and glared, practically daring his little brother to say something. So, of course, Sam had to take him up on that offer.

“Technically not everybody does like sex,” Sam told him, successfully keeping his smirk from showing.

“Whatever,” Dean grumbled. “Stupid Martin and his stupid greed.”

“Technically,” Sam continued, pushing into Dean’s space, “some people keep themselves from liking sex.”

It was a testament to how long they’d lived in each other’s back pockets that Dean didn’t even notice that Sam was breathing on him. Or staring at him intently. Or sporting wood. Which… okay, maybe Sam did need to just cave in and be the one to make a definitive move. Dean wasn’t getting the incoming message, but Sam’s dick sure had.

That was the problem with Sam’s libido. With the exception of his whole soulless period, Sam’s affections and his cock had a very close relationship. If the upstairs brain wasn’t invested, the downstairs one preferred a good, old fashioned hand shake. When Sam’s head was involved? The little head started perking up all the damned time, desperate to spread Sam’s love, or at least his ejaculate.

“I don’t want to use Steve,” Dean pouted, oblivious to Sam’s cock troubles. “Steve puts stupid markups on his bulk items. And he can’t tell the difference between British and Japanese school uniforms. God, I cannot use him, Sammy. Remember when I ordered the Eton college uniforms for that roleplaying party? He sent me German ones – with lederhosen!”

“You look good in lederhosen,” Sam purred, trying to get farther into Dean’s space.

Dean shifted to give Sam room to squeeze in behind him. It was exciting to virtually straddle his brother. Sam’s legs were long enough that when he braced them on either side of Dean’s thighs, his groin ended up directly behind Dean’s behind. Said ass was jutting out just so because of the way Dean was leaning on the counter, frowning down at supply catalogs.

Sam’s dick really appreciated the position. He was happy and hard and perky. Like Dean’s rear – which was a shame because that was the only perky thing about Dean at the moment, and it wasn’t paying any more attention to Sam and his dick than the rest of Dean.

“Maybe you just need to relax,” Sam suggested as he placed a hand down next to Dean’s on the counter. His thumb rested casually against Dean’s pinky, and his chest barely had any room between it and Dean’s back.

Dean didn’t even notice. “What’s so wrong about school fetishes anyway? It’s a good, old fashioned thing. Like apple pie and the girl next door pornos,” he fumed.

“What about the boy next door?” Sam suggested, tilting his head so that his words caressed Dean’s ear as he spoke.

“Don’t be stupid, Sammy. The boy next door thing didn’t become popular until gay porn and women’s rights. Stupid assholes. Do you know how much more money we could be making if more women felt freer in their sexuality? Do you have any idea how much more sex I could’ve been getting?”

“You could be getting more right now,” Sam said, curling his other hand onto Dean’s hip. Screw subtlety.

That finally got Dean’s attention. He turned his head and gave Sam a wholehearted glare. “Seriously? I’m trying to figure out this month’s quotas, and you think I should go get laid?”

“Dean,” Sam whined in frustration. He was just going to have to rub his hard-on against Dean’s ass. That was all. Finally clue him into…

So the hard surface of their checkout counter was not pleasant to hump. Sam wasn’t thrilled about learning that tidbit of information, and he was doubly unhappy about how Dean had moved out from under him so easily.

He took a moment to sulk as Dean’s ass stalked itself out of view to go take inventory in the back room. Then he pulled a twenty out of his wallet and stalked over to the pocket pussies on the wall. Screw dignity. If Dean was going to continue being his blockheaded self, Sam was going to have to get some relief somewhere.


End file.
